Secret Admirer
by changingseas
Summary: Alternate story of how Morticia and Gomez met. This was an old story I had created about two years ago, but has been revised greatly. I hope you enjoy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Morticia sat up in her room, she was alone, something she relished in. She sat languidly in her bed and kept reading her book. She was completely concentrated on her book, all the feelings and emotions the characters and the setting the book was in completely surrounded her. It was one of those rare books that completely encased a person in the story. It was amazing. She was completely calm, until there was a ring at the doorbell. She frowned and waited for her sister to get it like she usually did. A few moments later, the bell rang again. Then she remembered, her sister and mother were gone out on a long vacation. Morticia groaned and sighed then marked the place in her book and put it on her nightstand. The raven-haired woman looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked all right and went downstairs to answer the door.

She opened the door and to her surprise she saw a delivery-boy there. He held up the flowers, "Flowers for Morticia Frump!" he exclaimed.

She smiled. "I am Morticia Frump," she said in a low whisper, her usual volume. "Thank you very much," she added taking the flowers.

He nodded and then ran down the street. She watched him leave and then shut the door and looked at the flowers. They were an exquisite bouquet of red roses, with a black ribbon around the vase. _Who could be sending flowers to me?_ She thought. This certainly was a mystery, there was no card, but she was delighted that she had a secret admirer. The young woman took the flowers up to her room and set them down on her book. It was a lovely addition to her room. The roses matched the colour of her walls and accented her black furniture very nicely. Morticia leaned down and inhaled deeply taking in the sent of the roses. She just adored roses.

Day after day the roses came, Morticia began to expect it, every afternoon she'd wait for the bell to ring and the same delivery boy would come with the flowers. Morticia got to know the boy fairly well after about a month (her mother and sister were still gone, not that she minded). She always would contemplate asking him who was the sender of the exquisite flowers, but before she made up her mind the young boy would already be halfway down the street.

This time, Morticia had already decided before hand she would indeed ask the boy who the sender was. She was waiting for the boy to come, and soon she saw him running up the front walk with the flowers.

"Hello there, dear," she smiled, "Thank you again."

He gave them to her and answered, "You're welcome!"

He started to turn around, but she grabbed his arm gently. "Can you answer something for me?" She quickly asked. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I can try."

"Who is sending me these flowers?" she questioned.

"Oh… I-I I'm not supposed to tell you!" he said and tried running down the steps.

She merely tightened her grip slightly on his arm; she was going to get an answer.

"Please answer me, I feel guilty not knowing who his sending me these flowers," she whispered.

The young boy looked down and sighed. "He told me not to tell you. Please let me go!" he shouted and finally managed to get out of her grip and quickly ran down the street.

She sighed and just walked back inside.

Another week passed by, and she had started getting notes in the flowers. Things like, "Have a wonderful day, dark angel." "You'll find who I am soon enough." "I hope I don't disappoint you."

Morticia was watching for the little boy to come by and there he was with the flowers, he walked up the steps and gave them to her.

"Thank you," she said as usual.

He nodded at her. "There's a card too this time, read it," he said then he hurried back down the street.

Morticia watched him leave, he never told her to read the letters, maybe the sender told him to make sure she'd read it. She set down the vase on a nearby table, after walking into the living room, and sat down, taking the note from the vase.

She opened it up and started to read. It said:

"Dearest Morticia,

Do not be alarmed, my delivery boy has told me you have become rather impatient. I've decided that tonight would be a wonderful idea. I'll be by your home at precisely midnight. Dress nicely, please. I have an evening planned for us. I'll see you soon.

All my love,

G. A."


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart raced with excitement, she was finally going to be able to see this secret admirer. She didn't understand why she was so enthralled with this person. Morticia had plenty of men swoon over her before, but something about this man had to be different. His handwriting was elegant and old fashioned; she smelt cigars and wine on the note. She adored it.

After a while, Morticia looked over at the clock, just past ten o'clock p.m. She had enough time to get ready. Even though she already was drop dead gorgeous, Morticia always felt that she had things to improve on. She was extremely vain. The young woman walked over to her closet and looked at her dresses, she decided on a tight, black dress with a corset. It was simple, but did everything to properly show off her figure. She put down the dress and set her other undergarments out and went to take a scalding hot bath. She took her time with everything; she made sure every single spot of her hair had been washed and same for her body. When finished, she drained the tub and wrapped one towel around her body, and another she used to dry her hair. Then she walked back into her room and started putting on her makeup.

She decided on a dark smokey-eye with an Arabian eyeliner style and bright red pouty lips. Afterwards she finished all her makeup and smirked at herself in the mirror. Perfect, she thought, I hope this is nice enough. She put on her corset and tightened it to the point where she could hardly breathe. Loving the restriction the corset put on her body she put on her dress and found some rather large black high heels. Then she started brushing out and fixing her long, jet-black hair. Once completed with that task, she simply waited for this mysterious man to come.

As it was nearing twelve o'clock, there was a ring at the doorbell. Morticia smiled and got her cloak and purse then turned off the lights and hurried to the door. Outside her front door was a smirking, black haired man with a mustache, wearing a dark colored suit. He smiled at her and bowed slightly.

"Miss Frump," he said with a smooth Castilian accent, reaching out his hand.

She looked at him, momentarily stunned, he certainly was handsome; she could tell he was very strong, as well as lively in the way he held himself up. There was something about him she desperately wanted.

"Good evening," she said, just over a whisper, taking his hand.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her hand. "Gomez Addams at your service, miss," he said. "I do hope you enjoy this evening."

Gomez. That name, it drew her to him. It was probably some family name from the country his family came from. Morticia looked at him thoughtfully for one moment then she nodded. "I'm sure I will, Mr. Addams."

"Please call me Gomez," he said. He started moving her to the car.

"Then call me Morticia," she answered.

He smiled and simply nodded then helped her into the car, and then walked around to the other side and sat down in the back next to her. Their driver took off.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she asked softly.

He gave her a big smile and sat back in his seat. "Oh you will see," he answered, "You will see."

She looked down and sighed, she hated not knowing where he was taking her. For all she was, Morticia was young. She didn't like to feel powerless in situations like this. She was always the one in control, but this man had something over her no one ever had before. Soon they pulled into this parking lot; Gomez helped Morticia out of the car, and led her to the building.

"What is this place?" she asked slightly suspicious. Everything was dark all around, and the building looked half condemned.

He kept her close and just answered back with, "You'll see."

They walked inside the building, on the outside, it was just a torn down old building. On the inside, however, it was this lovely underground bar. It seemed seedy and dank. She adored it. The lights were dimmed; lots of people were dancing or getting drinks at the little bar that was included in a far corner.

"May I get you a drink?" he asked, taking her over the bar. She just nodded still trying to grasp the atmosphere of the place.

He got them both dark red wine and gave her a glass. "Did you like the roses, I sent you?"

The young woman sipped her glass and nodded. "They are exquisite. I still have all of them up in my room, wilted or not."

He seemed very pleased with her response and pulled her close to him. "Do you dance?" he inquired darkly.

"Yes, I do," she answered looking up at him and placing her glass down on the bar. "Do you?"

The Castilian took her hand, pulled her close again, and then spun her out and spun her back in, as a tango was about to start. "Of course."

He took her out on the dance floor; both of them seemed to be in perfect time together. They anticipated the steps and flowed together well. She loved the fact that he was so incredibly close to her. He was a fine dancer. Morticia started to get lost in her thoughts about him, here they were, strangers, pressed against one another in a dance. She knew she was going to be upset with herself for submitting to what he wanted by tomorrow, but in the moment, she couldn't care less. At the very end of the dance, he did something surprising, right as the song stopped, he dipped her down and put a passionate kiss on her blood red lips.

She kissed back momentarily, but soon pulled away. He smirked at her and pulled her close to him.

"I had been dying to do that," he caddishly admitted. "You dance beautifully."

"As do you," she responded, heading back to her wine glass that still stood on the bar. She took it and had another sip.

The night passed by quickly, and people started to clear out. Only Morticia and Gomez stayed. In this time they had gotten to know each other to a great extent. Morticia felt even more drawn to him now. He loved all the things she did. It was perfect. She looked around and noticed they were practically the only people left.

"Gomez, I think we might want to leave," she said.

He smiled. "I don't know, I am enjoying it much more, now that it is just the two of us," he answered.

"It's nearly four in the morning as well," she tried again, stifling a yawn.

Gomez moved closer to her and placed his arm around her. "You're tired," he whispered.

She just leaned against him.

"Alright, I suppose I will take you home now. I had such a good time, I don't want this night to end," he whispered.

The young woman nodded giving him the very slightest smile. "Come," he said to her, "Time to get up."

She sighed then nodded. "Thank you, mon cher," she whispered smiling while she was standing up.

Suddenly, he gripped her arm. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Mon cher?" Morticia answered, slightly confused. "Is that a prob-"

He had cut her off by immediately pulling her to him and kissing her arm, starting at her wrist.

She watched him, slightly surprised, but very pleased that she had this new found power over him. "Gomez," she said just above a whisper. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her question, he said, "Speak more French! Please Cara Mia!"

"Gome please," she said pulling her arm away. "Calm yourself down, I'm tired."

He sighed and nodded. "Very well, alright."

They soon returned to her home, he walked up to the front door. "I would like to thank you for the wonderful evening I had tonight," he said, holding up her hand and kissing it. "I don't wish for this night to end."

There will be more, she thought. "You're welcome, I had a wonderful time myself," she answered him.

He gave her a genuine smile and then bowed slightly at her. "I shall see you soon," he promised, then he turned around got into his car and went home.

She watched him leave and then when inside, shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I like how I am writing Morticia's character. She is really a mix of Carolyn Jones' Morticia and Anjelica Huston's. So please bear with me, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! xxx Reviews are appreciated! **

The next few weeks flew by for Morticia and Gomez, they were always together, and had gotten increasingly closer. Morticia was in heaven, a dark desolate heaven. Gomez literally worshiped the ground she walked on. They would go out on walks in the park on dark days and enjoyed going out at night. Morticia's sister and mother were still saying in Europe, they wouldn't be returning anytime soon. Today was a normal day, they had been in the park, sitting under a tree in the cool shade. She was leaning on him, and moved his arm around her, gently stroking her hair.

Morticia looked up at him and then closed her eyes and stretched out her legs. She had a tight black top on and a skirt that went down to her mid-thigh showing off her long pale legs.

"Cara mia, you're not being very fair today, have I told you that?" he said.

She smirked at him with her eyes still closed. "I already knew that. Oh, did I mention my friend will be joining us tonight?"

He frowned. "Oh? You didn't who is this friend?" he questioned slightly suspicious.

"Oh Gomez," she said, slightly laughing, "What type of friend do you think I have? SHE is my very best friend. I thought it would be nice if she could join us tonight with a date."

The Castilian felt his face growing red and laughed at himself. "I'm sorry, querida, I didn't know what to expect."

She shook her head and kissed his head. "You jealous man."

"What can I say?" he said smiling. "Will they be meeting us at the restaurant or shall we pick her up?"

"She'll meet us there," Morticia answered. "I think I'll stay in my outfit so there isn't a need to go home."

"Wonderful," he said, "Now I get to see your legs all night." He winked at her and gently kissed her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"No, no," she said moving away. "Not right now, later."

Gomez pouted and folded his arms.

The raven-haired woman looked at him and frowned. "Pouting won't get you anywhere. Besides, I think we should head to the restaurant now."

He just nodded then stood up and then took her hand and helped her stand up.

They went directly to the restaurant and got a table for four. Gomez, being the gentleman that he is, pulled her chair out for her and then pushed it in. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"We're not too early right?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Oh, dear Nova is always late, she'll be here shortly."

Gomez nodded then a few minutes later, Nova came walking in with a man about the height of Gomez, slightly shorter, with brown hair, dark eyes and a medium skin tone. He looked nice and distinguished with a dark suit and his hair slightly slicked back. Nova smiled and went over to Morticia, who had stood up, and hugged her.

"Hello! It's so good to see you!" Nova said smiling. She was wearing a dark red dress that clung to her body. "This is Frederic," she said, letting go of Morticia and looking back at the man she was with.

Morticia smiled and nodded at him. "It's nice to meet you."

He smiled back at her and nodded as well. "Enchanted," he said going over to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

Gomez was sitting there frowning, and slightly pouting. He clearly wasn't happy about Frederic kissing Morticia's hand.

Morticia looked over at him, slightly rolled her eyes and went over to him. "This is Gomez Addams."

Nova smiled at Morticia and gave her a look as if she was very pleased with the choice her friend had made. Morticia smiled back and they all sat down and decided on what to eat. After they had ordered Morticia and Nova went into the ladies room.

"Oh my god! He is simply perfect for you!" the friend had exclaimed. "Literally, you two look stunning together!"

Morticia laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. "I should say the same for you dear! Where did you pick him up hm?"

Nova smirked. "At the bar the other night, he decided to take me back to his house and I've been with him ever since."

"Bravo," Morticia answered touching up her lipstick. "I think you two make an excellent couple."

"We'll see," Nova said, giving Morticia a look. "I hope it will last."

After the women had returned to the table, their food had been taken to the table and they all started to eat and chat with each other. Soon after a slow paced song had started, Gomez took a glance over at his love and smiled. Morticia put down her glass and nodded standing up.

"Come on Frederic!" Nova exclaimed. "Time to dance!"

The couples got up and headed to the dance floor. Other people were out there, but as soon as Morticia and Gomez started to dance, people slowly stopped and started to watch them. It was simply beautiful, both of them knew exactly what the next step was and moved around the dance floor gracefully. Nova watched them smirking, even if her relationship didn't last, she knew that this one would.


End file.
